L'alcool c'est pas bon pour les lendemains
by Amy Lallis
Summary: Voici un two-shots où on verra les filles... qui nous étonneront. Comme quoi, suivre les idées d'Erza n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Comme celle-ci, par exemple! Gare au lendemain quand on ne se rend pas compte de l'emprise de l'alcool. Humour et romance seront au rendez-vous! Nalu, Gale pour l'instant! Mais si vous voulez d'autres couples dites! Com's demandés !
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue à vous les gens! En ce moment je me sens d'une inspirations... mais bon on est pas là pour parler de moi...

Ce two-shots aura probablement une autre version, masculine si vous voyez où je veux en venir... Mais en attendant ce jour merveilleux où l'alcool sera du côté des gars, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 : un désastre féminin !

Après les Championnats des Grands Jeux Magiques. Dans l'hypothèse qu'aucun ne meurt, que Sting, Lector, Rogue et Frosh entrent dans Fairy Tail…

Dans la Guilde de Fairy Tail, maintenant numéro 1 dans le Royaume de Fiore, se trouvaient des femmes. Attendez une minute… des femmes ? Mais où sont passés les hommes ? Eh bien, ils sont allés en ville, dans un café. Non ! Je déconne, ils sont à la piscine. Du coup, les filles sont restés dans la Guilde. Puis, Erza eut soudain une idée (Imaginez une ampoule s'allumer en haut de sa tête). Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et attira l'attention de tout le monde.

- Ecoutez, les filles, comme nous sommes seules et que les garçons ont décidé de s'amuser dans la piscine, pourquoi ne pas nous amuser nous aussi ?

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les filles.

- On va faire quoi, Erza, demanda Lucy.

- Mirajane, il te reste encore assez d'alcool ?

- Ouais ! Un concours ! s'exclama Kana en posant son tonneau à côté.

- Oui, il doit m'en rester, répondit Mirajane avec son éternel sourire.

Levy regarda Lucy, inquiète. Lucy croisa son regard et se pencha vers elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Levy ?

- Rien, seulement je ne tiens pas l'alcool…, soupira la Mage bleue en s'imaginant le pire des scénarios possible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera attention ! sourit la mage des esprits célestes en lui souriant gentiment.

- Wendy, fais attention ! s'exclama Carla en fronçant les sourcils. Et toi aussi, Frosh.

- Ne t'en fais pas Carla, il n'y a pas de mal à boire une chope de saké ! répondit Wendy en riant.

- Frosh dit pareil !

- Oui, ça me rappelle des souvenirs…, soupira Carla (Voir l'OAV 4).

Aussitôt, des chopes circulèrent entre les filles. Puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre. Elles en furent bientôt à la dixième chope de saké.

Chez les garçons…

Ceux-ci étaient en train de se sécher, riant et hurlant de joie. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'ils allaient trouver en arrivant à la Guilde.

- Je me demande ce que peuvent bien faire les filles, songea Lily en regardant avec Gajeel.

Celui-ci grogna : ils savaient tous les deux à qui Gajeel pensait ces derniers temps.

- Je sais pas, sûrement en train de parler de nous, à leur manière, répondit Rogue, heureux d'être entré dans une bonne Guilde.

- Ouais, soupira Gajeel.

- Tu penses à Levy, hein ? demanda Lily en souriant.

- N'importe quoi ! grogna Gajeel en regardant ailleurs.

- Ah ! Gajeel a donc un faible ! s'amusa Rogue.

- Tch, n'importe quoi, grogna encore Gajeel en pensant tout de même à sa petite fée.

- Nous allons rejoindre les filles, les garçons, s'exclama alors le Maître.

Gajeel sourit d'un air absent en pensant toujours à sa Crevette.

- Aye ! dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Chez les filles (miserere…)…

Dans la Guilde, c'était le … bordel.

Mirajane et Lisanna babillaient sans queue ni tête, dansant et chantant assez faux, il faut le reconnaître. Evergreen et Erza se chamaillaient, à deux doigts de se battre. Carla et Frosh essayaient vainement de ranimer Wendy, complètement soûle. Lucy s'amusait à courir, enfin essayait ! Car elle se prenait des chaises et tout plein d'autres choses dans les jambes et n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Jubia divaguait complètement sur son « Grey-Sama » et Levy était agenouillée par terre, se prenant la tête dans les mains, tellement elle avait mal. Elle babillait des paroles sans queue ni tête et riait à chaque fois que Lucy tombait et jurait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur des garçons… passablement étonnés. Et encore le mot est faible : les couleurs avaient disparu, leurs mâchoires s'étaient décrochées et ils regardaient la scène sans savoir que faire. Les garçons soupirèrent en voyant le massacre au sein de la Guilde, ne sachant trop que faire. Ils commencèrent à faire marche arrière mais ils furent repérés par les filles qui hurlèrent leurs noms.

Grey s'avança et vit Jubia lui foncer dessus et le faire tomber par terre.

- Grey-Sama ! Dites à Jubia que vous l'aimez !

- Qu… quoi ? Eh ! Lâche-moi !

- Jubia vous aime !

- Tu fais peur !

Natsu s'avança à son tour pour se trouver devant Lisanna et Lucy.

- Oh ! Deux Natsu !

- C'est pour moi !

- Non, pour moi !

- Non, à moi !

Natsu vit Lucy et Lisanna se battre devant ses yeux, l'air passablement dépassé. Que faire ? Il vit Luxus prendre Lisanna dans ses bras.

- Luxus ? T'es pas mal toi aussi, grrr ! Les muscles c'est viril ! babilla la cadette des Strauss.

Luxus regarda Lisanna, les yeux exorbités tandis que Natsu rigolait de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Luxus le regarda furieux.

- Dépêche-toi de prendre Lucy ! marmonna-t-il.

- A… aye !

Il prit Lucy sur son dos qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que d'hurler à tout va « Hue ! Hue dada ! ». Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et préféra l'amener chez lui vu que Mirajane, qui avait la clef de chez Lucy, était bourrée et avait disparu de la Guilde.

Gajeel regardait le massacre avec désespoir tandis que Lector, Lily, Rogue et Sting riaient à gorge déployée. Le rire de Lector se coinça dans sa gorge quand il vit Frosh s'avancer maladroitement vers lui. Happy volait avec Carla dans ses bras.

- Eh bien, je ne regrette pas d'être entré dans Fairy Tail, il y a une bonne ambiance ! s'exclama Sting.

- Moi non plus je ne regrette pas, ajouta Rogue en souriant.

- Tch, la ferme, gamins ! grogna Gajeel mécontent.

Il s'avança vers Levy quand il vit que Jett et Droy étaient aux prises d'une Erza passablement hors d'elle. La petite Mage babillait joyeusement, assise par terre. Quand elle vit Gajeel, elle se mit à rire.

- Gajeel ! hurla-t-elle en levant ses bras vers lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras, se retenant de vomir tant l'odeur d'alcool était forte.

- Tch ! Lamentable !

- Hihihi ! gloussa la petite bleue.

- Et en plus elle rigole…, soupira le pauvre Dragon Slayer.

Il se tourna vers les autres de la Guildes et vit qu'elle était la dernière fille. Il sortit de la Guilde sous les rires de Macao et Wakaba. En sortant il hésita. Il ne pouvait pas la ramener à Fairy Hills, étant donné qu'Erza n'acceptait pas les hommes dans le pensionnat. Même si celle-ci était bourrée, il pariait qu'elle n'accepterait pas de le voir. Il soupira, il allait devoir l'amener chez lui. Il grogna devant l'imbécilité de la jeune fille. Il la resserra contre lui et prit le chemin de sa maison. Il frémit quand il sentit le souffle de Levy effleurer son oreille.

- Je t'aime Gajeel, mais chut ! murmura la petite mage en se serrant encore plus contre lui.

Il s'arrêta de stupeur. Il rêvait où elle avait dit que… Non, elle était bourrée, ça devait être ça. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui d'un coup de pied et l'allongea sur son lit. Il alla chercher des morceaux de métal et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il sentit qu'elle se colla à lui puis il sentit qu'une _bouche_ se colla à la sienne. Il en lâcha ses morceaux de métal de saisissement. Levy s'accrochait à sa nuque comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, espérant juste qu'elle s'arrête avant que… Bon sang, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte de… Ah, ça y est. Il la regarda bizarrement tandis qu'elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Il la regarda, une lueur de confusion dans ses yeux rouges. Mais que lui était-il arrivé pour mériter ça ? Puis il se mit à rire : demain il exigerait une compensation… et elle n'aurait pas intérêt à refuser !

Natsu se trouvait aussi dans une position inconfortable : Lucy s'amusait à lui titiller ses tétons et il se retenait pour ne pas la plaquer quelque part. déjà qu'il avait réussi à fuir sa demande de prendre un bain à deux. Même si l'idée de dire oui lui avait titillé l'esprit. Lui aussi demandera une compensation le lendemain ! Il emprisonna les fines mains de Lucy quand il sentit qu'elle commençait à enlever son pantalon. Elle allait un peu loin quand même !

- Dors !

- Je veux m'amuser, marmonna Lucy comme une gamine.

Il soupira et la força à s'allonger. Elle se débattit puis finalement, elle s'endormit. Natsu soupira de soulagement. Non mais franchement, pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ?

Jett et Droy étaient aussi en trrrrèèèèèès mauvaise position. En-dessous d'une Erza déchaînée ! Celle-ci avait fini par se coucher sur leurs corps, mais ceux-ci portaient encore les stigmates de ce que leur avait fait subir la fameuse Titania bourrée !

Alors? Vous avez tout lu? Bien! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Et si vous voulez plus de couples dans le dernier chapitre, dites le moi!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Mina !

Merci infiniment à tous pour vos reviews et désolée du retard!

clo28 : Jerza créé !

klacec : j'ai créé un Yukino/Rogue comme promis mais pas pu pour le mira luxus…

amanda : désolée pour le gruvia mais je le promet dans l'autre version !

Saori13 : gomen pour le Stinglu mais je ne l'adhère PAS DU TOUT mais je te promet une fanfic avec un Stinglu !

FloowwTheHylian : Lemon et Limes en vu ! Gomen de ne pas vous avoir prévu à l'avance, je dois avouer que je l'avais zappé ^^'

Bonne Lecture à tous !

Chapitre 2 : Un réveil pas comme les autres pour les filles.

Levy se sentait parfaitement bien à son réveil. Elle était bien au chaud, un bras musculeux autour de sa taille, l'odeur de… de… ? _Bras_, _chaleur_, _odeur_ _de_ _métal_ ? Tout lui revint en tête, ainsi qu'un monstrueux mal de crâne en prime. Elle voulut se relever mais le bras l'en empêchait. Bon dieu, qu'il était lourd ! En bougeant, elle sentit que le drap était en contact _direct _avec sa peau. Elle eut peur de comprendre… Ils n'avaient quand même pas… Elle ferma les yeux, respirant un bon coup. Que faire ? Elle rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Gajeel… qui la regardait avec un sourire carnassier. Elle rougit aussitôt tandis que celui-ci se rapprochait d'elle, heureux de la blague qu'il avait concocté pour elle. Il avait caché ses vêtements, un peu mal à l'aise de la voir toute nue cependant. Levy le regarda, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique tandis que Gajeel se retenait fortement de ne pas lui rire au nez.

- Bon… bonjour Gajeel !

- Salut, Crevette ! Passé une bonne nuit ?

- Heu… je… oui. Ne me dis pas qu'on…

- Qu'on quoi ? demanda le Dragon Slayer qui s'amusait énormément.

- Qu'on a… enfin, tu sais quoi ?

- Bon, ben, j'te l'dis pas, sourit Gajeel.

Elle passa du rouge au blanc et du blanc au rouge à une telle vitesse que Gajeel se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur sur le coup.

- Et… alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ça t'as plu ?

Elle mit ses mains aussitôt sur sa bouche.

- Re… retire ce que je viens de dire, je voulais pas te dire ça, je…

A sa grande surprise, Gajeel explosa de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Gi hi ! On l'a pas fait, qu'est-ce tu crois ? Que j'allais te violer alors que t'étais bourrée ? Sans ton consentement ?

- Même si je n'avais pas été bourrée, cela aurait été avec mon…

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

- Je… oublie…

Elle voulut se reculer de lui mais celui-ci la rapprocha de lui.

- L… laisse-moi, Gajeel !

- Non, j'exige une compensation pour la nuit que j'ai passé ! sourit-il.

- U…une compensation ? répéta Levy, ayant soudain peur de comprendre. Quelle genre de compensation ?

Comme Gajeel ne répondit pas, elle répéta encore sa question.

Cependant, si Gajeel ne répondait pas, c'était pour la simple raison que le corps de Levy, qui était proche du sien (je rappelle qu'ils sont nus), commençait à donner des sensations à son propre corps. Il se dit alors que sa blague n'était peut-être pas si géniale que ça. Levy se rapprocha de lui, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il se passait chez lui.

- Gajeel ?

- Q…quoi ?

- Ça ne va pas ?

- S…si…

Il essaya de se retenir, sentant son sexe se durcir. Merde, merde, merde ! D'autant plus qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler. N'y pouvant plus, il embrassa Levy sauvagement. Celle-ci gémit de surprise, ne s'y attendant pas. Au grand étonnement de Gajeel, Levy répondit au baiser avec passion. Celle-ci sentit le sexe du Dragon Slayer se dresser contre son bas-ventre, ce qui la fit gémir et rougir. Ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur souffle. Mais avant que Levy ne puisse reprendre complètement le sien, Gajeel commença à l'embrasser sur le cou, et ainsi de suite tout en descendant. Il prit un sein dans sa bouche et malaxa l'autre, la faisant encore gémir. Il descendit sur son ventre, l'embrassant sur chaque parcelle de peau tandis que Levy avait emmêlé ses mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle soupira et hurla quand elle sentit deux doigts s'introduire en elle. Il rit doucement tout en faisant des va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Puis il remonta et l'embrassa encore. Il hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit Levy inverser leur position. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, descendit le long de son corps tout en l'embrassant. Puis elle arriva devant son sexe. Elle commença à le prendre en bouche puis à faire des va-et-vient. Gajeel se mit à gémir.

- Putain, Levy !

Elle mordit gentiment son sexe, le faisant gémir de douleur et de surprise.

- On ne jure pas ! grogna-t-elle mécontente en se disant que les livres que lui empruntait Erza lui étaient utile.

Elle voulut continuer mais une main lui prit les cheveux. Elle sourit et l'embrassa tandis que Gajeel inversa leur position. Il entra en elle doucement tandis qu'un éclair de douleur passa dans ses orbes chocolat. Il entra alors plus profondément en elle et alla de plus en plus vite. Il l'entendit atteindre son premier orgasme, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos du Dragon Slayer, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il atteignit son orgasme en même temps que le deuxième de Levy, se déversant en elle. Il continua, mais plus faiblement. Puis il l'embrassa et s'affala à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit, haletant tout autant que lui. Elle se colla contre lui, profitant de la proximité de son corps et l'embrassa encore. Il posa son nez dans ses cheveux bleus et ferma les yeux, un sourire plus que satisfait sur son visage.

Chez Natsu…

Lucy se réveilla avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Ah. Oui. Elles avaient bu. Beaucoup. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elles étaient en train de boire, elle en était au… 7e peut-être ? Puis le trou noir. Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux, se demandant au passage qui l'avait amené dans sa chambre. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle crut rêver encore : ce ne pouvait pas être sa chambre. Mais la pièce où elle se trouvait lui disait furieusement quelque chose. Elle réfléchit. Fairy Hills ? Non. Aucune chambre, que ce soit celles de Levy, Erza, Jubia ou Evergreen, ne lui rappelait le lieu où elle se trouvait. Levy avait une chambre qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque, Erza avait une armurerie complète qui recouvrait tout le dernier étage, Jubia avait une chambre plus petite et Evergreen avait une chambre remplie de statues. Et puis, elles étaient aussi bourrées qu'elle ! Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être qu'un garçon… Elle inspira fortement. Elle était chez Natsu. Elle sentit un bras se serrer contre son ventre et elle tourna sa tête vers le propriétaire dudit bras. Natsu. Qui était aussi réveillé et la regardait en souriant.

- Ça va mieux l'alcoolique ? demanda Natsu en riant.

Lucy grogna et voulut se retourner mais fut empêchée par le bras de Natsu qui souriait toujours.

- Quoi encore ? grogna Lucy.

- Tu me dois une compensation pour la nuit passée auprès de toi !

- Qu… quoi ? demanda Lucy qui eut soudain peur. Que s'est-il passé hier ?

- Hier… rien ! Disons que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude !

- De quoi « pas comme d'habitude » ? demanda une Lucy de plus en plus inquiète.

- Disons que j'ai réussi à t'endormir quand j'ai senti que tu essayais d'enlever mon pantalon.

- Quoi ? hurla Lucy.

- Ho ! Tiens-toi tranquille !

Il tint Lucy dans ses bras tandis que celle-ci tentait vainement de fuir le lit et son étreinte.

- L… lâche-moi Natsu !

- Non ! Pas avant d'avoir eu ma compensation pour la nuit passée !

- Arrête ! dit-elle faiblement. Tu crois pas que j'ai assez honte comme ça ?

Natsu regarda Lucy qui avait les joues rouges et humides. _Ah merde ! Il avait peut-être été un peu fort !_ Il se ressaisit sans pour autant lâcher Lucy mais en étant un peu plus doux dans ses gestes.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Luce ! la consola Natsu en séchant ses larmes. Je pensais juste à ce que tu me fasses la cuisine ou un truc comme ça !

- Snif !

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- A… à rien d'autre ! s'exclama Lucy en baissant la tête, déçue malgré elle.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda le Dragon Slayer en prenant le menton de Lucy entre son pouce et son index pour le soulever.

- Oui, je pensais juste à… enfin, tu sais quoi !

- Oh ! Tu … tu veux le faire ? demanda Natsu, les joues un peu rouges.

- Oui… Euh, non ! se reprit Lucy en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, gênée après lui avoir montré de l'excitation.

Elle sentit Natsu se rapprocher.

- Luce…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était _très_ proche ! Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ne pouvant se détacher de ses iris reptiliennes. Elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se poser sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, participant à son tour au baiser. Les mains de Natsu se posèrent sur sa taille et elle mit ses mains dans ses cheveux roses. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant passer la langue de Natsu, la faisant gémir tant il lui donnait des sensations fortes alors qu'il explorait sa bouche. Elle lui enleva son T-shirt et mit ses mains sur son torse. Il enleva à son tour le T-shirt de la jeune femme et mit ses mains sous ses fesses. Lucy se mit à gémir, se rapprochant de lui. Il continuait de l'embrasser puis quitta ses lèvres, posant les siennes sur son cou laiteux puis sur sa forte poitrine. Il les malaxa, faisant haleter Lucy qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux avec force. Il enleva la jupe de Lucy, puis sa culotte, la laissant nue devant ses yeux. Il la regarda un bref instant, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il rougit encore plus quand il sentit les mains de Lucy enlever son pantalon, puis son boxer. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, posant ses mains dans le dos du Dragon Slayer. Elle sentit la poitrine du Dragon Slayer vibrer et… son sexe se dresser contre le bas-ventre de la jeune femme. Il croisa son regard l'espace d'un instant.

- Si tu…, commença-t-il.

Mais elle le coupa en l'embrassant sauvagement, mettant ses jambes autour de la taille de Natsu. Celui-ci ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il entra en elle, arrachant son hymen d'un coup de rein et la faisant gémir de douleur. Comme elle lui fit signe de continuer malgré son inquiétude, il fit des va-et-vient en elle, lui arrachant des gémissements puis deux orgasmes. Il la rejoignit au troisième, se déversant en elle. Il continua, essoufflé, pantelant, tandis que Lucy gémissait faiblement. Il sortit d'elle et s'affala (avec délicatesse) à côté d'elle. Ils haletèrent un moment, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux. Il lui passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'embrassant sur le nez. Lucy l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime, Luce…, souffla Natsu au creux de son oreille.

- Moi aussi Natsu, chuchota Lucy.

Faisons un petit tour chez Erza…

Une ombre s'avançait sur le toit de Fairy Hills. Enfin, une ombre… Une personne portant une cape serait plus précis. L'ombre s'arrêta un instant et se laissa finalement tomber sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il regarda à travers ladite fenêtre et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Erza était allongée sur Droy et Jett. Ceux-ci étaient réveillés depuis longtemps mais ne voulaient visiblement PAS la réveiller… L'ombre ouvrit la fenêtre et… se cassa la tronche sur une pile de bouteilles par terre. Il sautilla, tenant son pied qui avait triplé de volume, et se prit une armure. Une armure dont l'épée cogna contre son pouce. Jett et Droy virent donc leur « sauveur » sauter partout avec le pied dans une main et secouer l'autre main comme un dératé. Il s'avança dangereusement vers Jett, Droy et Erza et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

Il tomba sur Erza tandis que Jett et Droy s'enfuyaient on ne sait où pour échapper à la colère d'Erza. Evidemment, le fait que l'homme à la cape tombe sur la Mage en Armure ne pouvait que réveiller celle-ci. Erza se réveilla donc et vit un homme avec une cape, une écharpe montée jusqu'au nez, un bonnet sur la tête, des mèches bleues rebelles et des yeux noirs. Elle hoqueta.

- Jellal ?

- E…Erza ?

- Jellal ?

- E…Erza ?

20 minutes plus tard…

- Jellal ? Que… que fais-tu ici ?

- Je… je voulais te voir…

- Ah, euh… ah !

- Je dérange peut-être…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en le retenant. C'est juste qu'hier on s'est… on a bu un peu trop et …

- Tu bois ? demanda-t-il en la regardant bizarrement.

- Non, je ne suis pas alcoolique, Jellal ! On a juste voulu décompresser !

- Ah…

- Tu peux m'aider à me relever ?

Jellal obtempéra mais tira un peu fort. Erza se prit le torse de Jellal de plein fouet. Mais avant que Jellal ne puisse faire quelque chose, Erza lui enleva son écharpe et son bonnet. Il regarda partout avec frayeur.

- Jellal, soupira Erza. Tu n'as plus à te cacher, tu sais. Tu as été relâché officiellement par le conseil… et puis… tu me dois quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pervers.

- E…Erza, j'ai peur de comprendre ! dit-il en paniquant et en regardant autour pour voir des sorties de secours.

Allons faire un petit tour du côté de Yukino et Rogue…

Yukino se réveilla bien au chaud sur un matelas bien dur. Son mal de tête revint au galop. Elle gémit et se recroquevilla… jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose au niveau de ses jambes de bien dressé et intime. Elle se mit à rougir violemment et elle ouvrit ses yeux. Elle se releva sur ses coudes pour voir Rogue qui lui souriait tendrement. A sa grande surprise, il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Il y eut alors un flash. Puis un deuxième. Yukino cria de surprise tandis que Rogue l'enlaçait comme pour la protéger. Ce qu'ils virent tous les deux les surprit : c'était Sting avec un appareil à Lacryma dans sa main, souriant d'un air mauvais.

- Mirajane sera heureuse du petit cliché que je viens de prendre ! s'exclama Sting. Dommage que Frosh et Lector soient chez Wendy. Ils auraient bien ri…

Sting sursauta soudainement. Rogue se leva –sans prêter attention à sa tenue d'Adam- et le fusilla du regard.

- Eucliffe ! Tu dégages TOUT DE SUITE de ma chambre ! hurla-t-il.

Sting allait encore dire quelque chose mais s'abstint quand il vit l'aura noire (haha) de son ''jumeau'' se densifier. Il déglutit –c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment en colère- et détala comme si il avait un lapin à ses trousses… (ça ne fait pas peur un lapin ? Imaginez-le avec des crocs de la taille d'un bras et on en discuteras après…). Rogue soupira, embrassa Yukino et l'emmena avec lui dans la salle de bain.

Retour chez Gajeel…

Gajeel et Levy se regardaient, essoufflés mais heureux de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je…, commença-t-elle.

Mais Gajeel l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, la coupant dans sa phrase. Elle répondit à son baiser avec bonheur. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ! Il arrêta leur baiser et la regarda dans les yeux.

- On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres à la Guilde, suggéra Levy en grimaçant légèrement.

- Ouais, soupira-t-il.

S'il avait eu le choix, il l'aurait gardé chez lui pendant au moins une journée. Mais il se leva et se dirigea à la cuisine. Quand il eut fini de manger, il entendit l'eau couler de la salle de bain. Il sourit, entra sans qu'elle le remarque et le rejoignit dans la douche.

- G… Gajeel ? sursauta Levy.

- Tch… tu parles trop, lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Ils sortirent 10 minutes plus tard. Quand ils arrivèrent à la Guilde, la plupart des filles avait la gueule de bois. Exceptées Mirajane, Lisanna, Evergreen, Lucy, Jubia et Erza (qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder « Mystogan » en rougissant encore plus (à tel point qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser)). Celles-ci avaient le teint assez rouge. Jett et Droy rejoignirent Levy en courant.

- Levy !

- On se rejoint tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois sur la bouche sous les yeux exorbités des deux compères… et de la Guilde en fait !

Fin première version !

Alors ? Toujours vivants ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus !

Comme toujours, les reviews sont fortement demandées !

A la prochaine, pour l'autre version !


	3. Chapter 3

**SAAAAAALUUUUT! Me voici avec la ... (roulement de tambour): 2e version!**

**Hmm, bref, enjoy and read it!**

**Les reviews sont évidemment la bienvenue!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

2e version : Les gars bourrés à la charge des filles .

1e chapitre : Un désastre masculin !

D

ans la Guilde de Fairy Tail, maintenant numéro 1 dans le Royaume de Fiore, se trouvaient des hommes. Attendez une minute… des hommes ? Mais où sont passés les femmes ? Eh bien, elles sont allés en ville, dans un café, sous les conseils de Cana. Non ! Je déconne, elles sont à la piscine derrière la Guilde. Du coup, les gars sont restés dans la Guilde. Puis, pendant que Natsu et Grey se battaient pour la énième fois tandis que chacun étaient dans son coin –ce qui est rare, il faut bien l'avouer- Macao, Makarof et Wakaba eurent une idée génialissime, pour eux du moins. Makarof se mit debout sur le comptoir du bar de la Guilde et s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant interrompre pendant un instant le combat qui se déroulait il y a peu de temps.

- Mes chers enfants, je vous lance à tous un défi, seriez-vous enclin à le relever ?

- Ouais ! hurlèrent-ils sans réfléchir.

- Très bien, nous allons faire un concours de boisson. Celui qui en aura bu le plus, gagnera.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on gagnera ? grogna Gajeel qui mangeait son acier dans un coin de la Guilde.

- Euh… je, vous le saurez à la fin, répondit le vieux en se grattant la nuque.

En fait il n'en avait aucune idée…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : chacun se prépara à boire un verre, deux verres, trois verres… dix verres. Et nous verrons tout à l'heure au bout du quinzième verre (qui n'est pas très beau à voir…).

Du côté des filles…

Celles-ci étaient en train de se doucher sous l'ordre d'Erza. Celle-ci, Lucy, Jubia, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana et Levy étaient ensemble. Soudain Lucy regarda Levy et vit qu'elle se dépêchait drôlement.

- Dis-donc, Levy, tu as un rencard avec Gajeel ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en oubliant que personne, exceptée elles-deux, n'était aux courant.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent Erza, Jubia, Lisanna, Mirajane et Cana en regardant Levy.

- Lucy ! s'exclama Levy en rougissant.

- Désolée, soupira Lucy.

- Tu veux sortir avec Gajeel ? demanda la gossip-démone de Fairy Tail.

- Non, s'exclama Levy un peu vite.

- Allez, tu peux tout nous dire, Levy-chan !

Levy soupira, les joues en feu.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Gajeel, bon sang !

- Jubia pense que vous formeriez un beau couple, soupira Jubia qui peinait déjà avec son Grey-sama.

- Tu es sûre Jubia ? demanda Levy avec espoir.

- Grillée ! hurlèrent Erza et Evergreen –qui s'était invitée-.

- Bon, ok, soupira la pauvre Levy. Je suis amoureuse de Gajeel. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à être amoureuse !

- Qui ? demandèrent Lisanna et Mirajane curieuse.

- Lucy ! s'exclamèrent Erza et Levy en même temps.

- Quoi ? Moi, mais non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Natsu…

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, mais le mal était fait.

- Vous formeriez un trop beau couple ! roucoula Lisanna.

- Vous faites quoi les filles ? demanda Wendy en arrivant avec Carla et Frosh.

- On est en train de former des couples, babilla joyeusement l'aînée des Strauss.

- Oui, et les pauvres victimes sont Lucy et moi, soupira Levy.

- Vous voulez sortir avec qui ? demanda Frosh sous les sourcils froncés de Carla.

- Levy veut sortir avec Gajeel et Lucy avec Natsu ! devina Wendy avec excitation en se prenant au jeu.

- Co…comment tu le sais ? demandèrent les concernées.

**Laissons là cette discussion et retournons voir le désastre au sein de la Guilde de Fairy Tail. **

Les piliers étaient… Non. En fait, il n'y avait plus DU TOUT de piliers… Pourquoi ? me demanderez-vous. Et bien, tout simplement parce que l'alcool a _légèrement_ monté à la tête des Mages masculins de la Guilde. Certains, comme Jett, Droy ou encore Fried étaient en train de danser sur du French Cancan. D'autres, comme Gajeel, Natsu, Grey ou encore Luxus –les gros bourrins quoi- étaient en train de se battre… sans retenue. D'où la disparition temporaire –ou pas- des fameux piliers. Makarof faisait… l'arbitre alors que ses enfants étaient en train de détruire sa précieuse Guilde. Il était vrai que la Guilde avait besoin d'être refaite, mais là ils exagéraient un petit peu quand même ! Jett et Droy, sentant une accalmie dans la bagarre, se rapprochèrent du Dragon Slayer d'Acier. Celui-ci était à moitié affalé sur un tabouret du bar à côté du maître.

- Gajeel, on peut te parler ? demanda Jett les poings serrés.

- Quoi ? demanda Gajeel en buvant une énième chope de bière.

- Ça t'amuse de faire souffrir notre Levy ? demanda Droy sans préambule.

Gajeel regarda celui-ci en levant ses sourcils, étonné.

- Je lui ai fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en se triturant les méninges.

- Tu profites de notre Levy ! dirent-ils en chœur.

- Hein ? demanda-t-il en les regardant surpris.

- Oui, tu sais qu'elle t'aime, et t'en profite ! répéta Jett.

Natsu, sentant que la discussion allait déraper, ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un appel à la bagarre générale mais une main géante l'assomma proprement. Comme Jett et Droy d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ceux-là ? se demanda Gajeel en se grattant la nuque.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué, quand même ! s'exclama Lily en levant les yeux au ciel sous les rires de Rogue, de Lector et de Sting.

- Hein ? demanda Gajeel qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ne rien comprendre.

- Elle en pince pour toi, sourit Rogue. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes dans la Guilde et on l'a remarqué avant toi. D'ailleurs, si elle ne t'intéresse pas, moi je veux bien te la prendre.

Sting frappa Rogue dans le dos, mort de rire. Celui-ci se prit la table et retomba sur le sol, assommé, redoublant les rires de Lector et de Sting. Gajeel se tourna vers Makarof et Grey.

- C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? demanda-t-il en priant pour que ce ne soit pas vrai.

- Oui, depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs, répondit Grey qui était assis par terre à moitié à poil.

- Depuis l'île de Tenroujima, il me semble, ajouta Johnny Readers.

Gajeel mit sa tête dans les mains.

- Fais-chier ! grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily.

- Je peux pas sortir avec…

- Pourquoi, t'es en couple ? demanda Lily cherchant dans sa mémoire s'il avait une petite-amie.

- Non, c'est pas ça, soupira-t-il en faisant un geste d'une main comme pour chasser l'idée.

- Tu pense encore à l'histoire du Grand Chêne ? demanda Makarof avec douceur.

Gajeel grogna, évitant son regard. Oh oui, il y pensait. Tout le temps, d'ailleurs. La voir sourire à ses côtés en sachant qu'il l'avait torturé le rendait malade.

- Il faut que tu laisses le passé où il est, Gajeel, soupira le vieux Mage.

- C'est facile pour vous, vous l'avez pas torturé !

- Peut-être, mais il faut que tu avances avec ce que tu as commis Gajeel. Levy ne l'a pas oublié, mais elle t'a pardonné.

Gajeel grogna.

- Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

- Tu fais ce que bon te semble, Gajeel, mais si j'étais toi, je ferais confiance à mes sentiments.

- Bagarre généraaaaaale ! hurla Natsu qui se réveilla comme si rien ne s'était passé.

C'est donc dans cette atmosphère que les filles arrivèrent. Enfin, disons que 10 minutes après la bagarre lancée par Natsu, beaucoup étaient à terre. Les filles soupirèrent. Elles allaient devoir s'occuper d'eux. Lucy s'avança vers Natsu. Elle rougit puis le prit sur ses épaules, dans l'intention de le ramener chez lui. Mais Erza l'arrêta.

- Vu son taux d'alcool dans le sang, tu devrais rester avec lui…

- C'est ce que je comptais faire, balbutia Lucy en rougissant.

Erza la regarda sortir de la Guilde et s'avança dans la Guilde. Elle s'arrêta auprès de Levy qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et qui paniquait.

- Comment je vais faire ? Il voudra jamais, mais qu'est-ce que je vais…

- Un problème, Levy ? demanda Erza.

- Je… c'est…

- Gajeel ? devina la mage rousse.

Levy baissa la tête et murmura un petit oui.

- Vu son état je pense qu'il ne te causera pas trop de problème, sourit Erza.

Levy soupira et s'avança bravement vers le Dragon Slayer. Celui-ci leva la tête à son arrivée.

- Laisse-moi, Crevette, grogna Gajeel.

- Même pas en rêve, murmura Levy en prenant son bras afin de le mettre autour de ses fines épaules.

- Tu comptes m'amener où ? Chez moi ? Tu sais même pas où j'habite…

- C'est là que tu te trompes, murmura Lily en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

**La suite du massacre... dans deux semaines! Bon courage pour vos examens!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloooooha! **

**Voici le dernier chapitre (eh oui, déjà fini...) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres fanfics sont en cours !**

**Merci pour les Reviews!**

**Je suis heureuse que cela vous ai plu!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

Chapitre 2 : une soirée unique pour les gars.

Gajeel baissa les yeux vers Levy. Il sentit l'air couler sur sa peau : ils venaient de sortir de la Guilde.

- C'est vrai, Crevette ?

Il la vit rougir et sourit. Ainsi, c'était donc vrai…

Arrivés chez lui, Levy l'allongea sur son lit et alla déposer Lily (qu'elle tenait par la queue depuis la Guilde) sur le canapé. Quand elle se releva, elle sentit une paire de mains se poser sur son ventre et un nez se poser contre son cou. Elle sursauta et tenta de se dégager. Mais Gajeel grogna et rapprocha son corps du sien.

- G… Gajeel, qu'est-ce que… ? bégaya la jeune Mage.

- Tais-toi ! marmonna le Mage dans son cou.

Il la souleva et l'amena dans sa chambre malgré ses protestations. Il la posa à terre et regarda Levy dans les yeux. Celle-ci était rouge pivoine et respirait assez vite. Elle recula alors que Gajeel avançait titubait vers elle. Elle fut bientôt arrêtée par le mur derrière elle. Elle leva alors sa tête et sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc mais ne l'arrêta pas. Elle sentait _ses_ mains sur son dos, _son _corps contre le sien, _ses _lèvres contre les siennes. _Ses lèvres contre les siennes !_ Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se trouvait coincée devant un problème. Elle sentit la pression sur ses lèvres s'atténuer. Sans réfléchir, elle mit ses bras autour du cou musculeux du Dragon Slayer et approfondit le baiser. Il ne disait rien. Au contraire, il plaqua son corps contre le sien, posant ses mains calleuses sur ses cuisses, les maintenant afin d'être le plus proche possible de son petit corps. Levy commençait à manquer d'oxygène. Elle espéra l'espace d'un instant que le Dragon Slayer n'avait pas surestimé sa capacité respiratoire. Elle eut une pensée ironique : « morte par manque d'oxygène après avoir échangé un long baiser avec Gajeel, toutes nos condoléances pour la famille en deuil ». Elle sentit la pression s'amenuiser puis disparaître afin de leur faire reprendre leur souffle… et l'enlever de ses pensées ridicules. Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant que faire. Ils étaient restés dans la même position, se regardant dans les yeux. Levy avait une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs en bataille du Dragon Slayer et son autre main derrière la nuque du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait ses mains en-dessous des cuisses de Levy. Ils se regardèrent, personne ne sachant que faire. Levy sentit la poitrine de Gajeel se secouer. Elle le vit se mettre soudain à rire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais que tu es un bon remède contre l'alcool ? dit-il entre deux rires.

Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge quand il vit que Levy ne partageait pas son humour du tout. Elle se mit à le frapper de ses petits poings.

- Oi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Crevette ? demanda-t-il étonné.

Il vit avec surprise que ses yeux étaient embués.

- Oi, sérieux, j'ai fais quoi de mal ?

- Faut toujours que tu gâches tout !

Il la sentait gesticuler contre lui. Oh, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais il allait avoir du mal à se retenir. Elle lui criait dessus et il eut une idée pour l'empêcher de gesticuler contre lui et la faire taire. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Ça marcha. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Ça, c'était pas prévu. Il sentit son sexe durcir et se mit à gémir. Levy sentit le sexe du jeune homme se dresser, ce qui la fit gémir en retour. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir lu les livres qu'Erza lui empruntait si souvent (mais siiiii ! Regardez l'OAV 1 !). Il l'allongea sur son lit, ne cessant de l'embrasser. Il lui enleva sa robe puis embrassa son cou. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et voulut enlever sa propre tunique mais Levy l'arrêta.

- A…attend, je vais le faire, dit-elle alors.

Il la regarda faire, grognant quand ça n'allait pas assez vite. Quand elle la lui eut enlevée, il enleva son pantalon. Son désir se voyant dans ses pupilles grenats. Il l'embrassa puis, sans demander à Levy, les cacha sous le drap qu'il balança.

**Du côté de Lucy, chez Natsu…**

Lucy venait d'allonger Natsu et Happy qui ronflaient à cœur joie. Elle regarda le Dragon Slayer avec un sourire tendre et repoussa une de ses mèches roses. Elle se tourna vers Wendy et Carla qui l'avaient accompagnée.

- Je pense que vous pouvez me laisser avec eux.

- Tu es sûre Lu-chan ? demanda Wendy.

- Tu peux y aller, ne t'en fais pas, lu dit-elle en souriant gentiment.

- Je vais rester surveiller Happy, je pourrais lu rappeler ce qu'il a fait hier ! s'exclama Carla avec une lueur de joie mauvaise dans l'œil.

- A…aye Carla.

Wendy les embrassa toutes les deux et s'en alla. Lucy s'étira et sourit à Carla.

- Je vais aller me doucher, Carla. Préviens moi si quelque chose ne va pas !

Carla hocha la tête et s'assit aux côtés de Happy.

Lucy était dans la baignoire de Natsu, profitant de l'eau chaude, les yeux fermés. Aussi elle ne vit pas le Dragon Slayer s'inviter. Mais elle le sentit fort bien quand elle sentit des jambes près des siennes.

- N… Natsu ? hurla-t-elle surprise en ouvrant les yeux.

- Oi, Luce ! Cries moins fort s'il te plait ! se plaignit le jeune Mage, une main sur sa nuque.

Elle allait le dégager du bain mais elle sentit avec surprise les bras musculeux du jeune homme se refermer contre son corps nu.

- N… Natsu ! dit la jeune femme en essayant de se dégager.

En vain. Elle sentit qu'il resserra sa prise, nichant son nez contre son cou laiteux.

- Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua Lucy.

- Tais-toi, Lucy…

- M… mais…

Elle fut coupée par des lèvres chaudes qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux mais les ferma aussi sec. Elle mit ses bras autour de la nuque de Natsu et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de celui-ci pénétrer sa bouche. Elle gémit quand il s'allongea sur elle. Dans l'eau chaude. Dans le bain. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais s'abstint. Elle le lui dirait tout à l'heure. Il recula pour les laisser respirer. Elle posa une de ses mains sur son visage, le regardant dans les yeux. Il lui sourit. De ce sourire qui la faisait tant craquer (pas qu'elle d'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre ! Ok, je sors…).

- Et si on sortais du bain ? proposa Lucy.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que Happy et Carla sont assez occupés, dit Natsu en rougissant légèrement.

- Oh !

Elle se mit à rougir à son tour. Elle cachait bien son jeu, la petite Exceed ! Natsu la regarda en souriant et l'embrassa dans son cou, la faisant gémir. Elle l'embrassa avec passion et mit ses hanches autour de la taille du jeune homme. Celui-ci inversa leur position, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Il mit une main dans ses cheveux et arrêta leur baiser.

- Je… je crois qu'ils ont finis, dit Natsu essoufflé.

- Ah, on devrait peut-être…

Elle se releva en même temps que lui mais glissa et se rattrapa à Natsu. Ils basculèrent en-dehors du bain. Lucy étant sur Natsu. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Ils rejoignirent les Exceeds qui étaient dans le canapé, endormis. Lucy les regarda avec tendresse avant de se poser à côté de Natsu dans le lit.

**Le lendemain…**

Levy se réveilla avec des courbatures. Encore endormie, elle se demanda bien pourquoi. Puis les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Gajeel bourré. Nuit de passion. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le Dragon Slayer. Qui la regardait aussi. Elle posa une main sur son visage et l'embrassa avec douceur.

- Bien dormis ? demanda une voix à la porte.

Gajeel et Levy sursautèrent. C'était Lily.

- Ouais, répondit Gajeel.

- Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-il avec une once de rire dans sa voix.

- Heu…, paniqua Levy.

- Attend, soupira Gajeel.

Il se leva et commença à s'habiller tandis que Levy s'activait de son côté. Quand elle voulut mettre ses chaussures, une main calleuse l'en empêcha. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Gajeel. Elle le laissa faire. quand il eut fini, il l'embrassa avec une douceur dont Levy l'aurait cru incapable. Ils se regardèrent encore un moment.

- Bon, je peux rentrer là ? s'impatienta la voix de Lily.

- Heu… oui, oui…, paniqua Levy en se relevant et en manquant de casser le nez du Dragon Slayer au passage.

- Oi ! s'exclama le Dragon Slayer en se prenant le nez d'une main.

Levy regarda Gajeel paniquée mais celui-ci la rassura. Il ouvrit la porte et ils trouvèrent Lily un sourire mesquin sur son visage.

- Ghi, vous l'avez fait ? demanda Lily.

- Quoi ? Tu nous as écouté ? s'énerva Gajeel.

C'est donc en compagnie d'un Gajeel qui s'engueulait avec son Exceed que la petite Mage entra dans la Guilde… Maiiiiis passons d'abord à l'autre couple…

**Chez Natsu…**

Lucy était bien au chaud dans son lit. Un bras autour de sa taille et un nez au creux de son cou. Un. De. Quoi ? Lucy ouvrit le yeux et se tourna pour voir qui dormait avec elle. Le pauvre Natsu (et les deux Exceeds) fut réveillé par un cri et un coup de pied dans les abdominaux.

- L… Lucy ? demanda Natsu en se frottant les yeux pas du tout réveillé.

- Natsu ! Je te donne une minute pour sortir de ma chambre !

- Heu… Luce, tu es au courant que tu es chez moi ?

Lucy allait crier quand la réponse de Natsu parvint enfin à son cerveau.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit en effet qu'elle était chez le Dragon Slayer. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Ah oui, elle s'était bien endormi avec Natsu. Elle tourna la tête et vit deux Exceeds mécontents dans un canapé en train de se frotter les yeux.

- Il y a une raison particulière pour que tu cries dès le matin, Lucy ? demanda l'Exceed pas du tout contente qu'on la réveille du matin de cette manière.

- Non, je… euh…, balbutia Lucy mal à l'aise.

- T'en fais pas, Carla, Lucy est tout le temps comme ça ! s'exclama Happy.

Il se passa alors deux choses qui sauvèrent la vie de l'Exceed bleu.

Voyant que Lucy commençait sérieusement à bouillir de colère, Natsu la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Pendant que Lucy était occupée, Natsu montra la porte de son œil visible. Carla comprit le message et s'envola avec Happy par la… fenêtre. Quand Natsu rompit le baiser, Lucy le regardait, ses doigts posés sur ses lèvres roses. A la surprise du Dragon Slayer, qui s'attendait grosso modo à une engueulade ou toute autre torture de la part de Lucy, celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras et allongea Natsu dans le lit. Celui-ci ne demandait pas mieux.

**Chez Yukino…**

Rogue se réveilla avec l'impression hallucinante qu'un dragon, un Exceed Géant et Gajeel chantaient en même temps dans son crâne. Il grogna. La douleur était …douloureuse (notons ici l'inspiration de l'auteur qui se révèle être à néant). Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, voulant se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait peur de se retrouver… où en fait ? Chez un violeur édenté (euuuuuh…), chez une vieille psychopathe-schizophrène qui donnait des personnalités à ses chats ? Ou chez … le Maître ? (il transpira à grosses gouttes). Soudain, ses souvenirs de la veilles lui revinrent. Oh, pas à la queue leu-leu et gare à celui qui ne respecterait pas l'ordre ! Non, comme une fournée de fan qui… Bref cela lui fit serrer les dents. Il ouvrit les yeux quand son tout dernier souvenir –celui avec Yukino que vous n'aurez pas (ahah)- lui revint précisément. Il baissa les yeux pour voir que son sens du toucher et de l'odorat ne le trompaient pas : il tenait bien Yukino dans ses bras. Il pria pour qu'il n'ait rien commis qu'il puisse regretter par la suite. Son cours de pensée fut interrompu par l'ouverture soudaine des yeux de la jeune Mage des esprits célestes. Pour la première fois…non. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire. La première fois étant quand Skyadrum lui avait demandé d'achever ses souffrances. Mais Yukino se chargea de l'enlever à son désespoir. Elle l'embrassa. Heureusement que celle-ci avait les yeux fermés car celle-ci aurait sûrement eu un fou rire devant les yeux de Rogue qui louchaient. Il se secoua mentalement et répondit à son baiser avec passion. Il allait même aller plus loin quand…

- Heu… Rogue, on devrait peut-être aller à la Guilde pour… oops !

Eh oui ! se souvint le Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre. Yukino les avait pris tous les deux chez elle vu leur état de la nuit dernière. Rogue soupira tandis que Sting s'enfuyait sans demander son reste. Il caressa le visage doux de Yukino, un regard et un sourire tendre illuminant son visage tandis que celui de Yukino ressemblait à une tomate bien mûre à laquelle on aurait greffé des yeux, un nez, une bouche et des cheveux blancs.

**A la guilde…**

Erza se réveilla avec un mal de dos et un mal de crâne. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux, ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Ahhhhhh oui : les hommes alcooliques. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec Jellal. Celui-ci sursauta quand il vit que la mage rousse était réveillée. Celle-ci sursauta aussi, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver dans la guilde. Elle croyait qu'il était parti sur la trace de Zeref. Elle soupira mentalement : au moins il était vivant. D'un côté, elle était heureuse de le voir car sa présence lui avait manquée. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était terriblement en colère contre lui. D'une part, parce qu'il lui avait menti en disant qu'il avait une fiancée, ensuite parce qu'à la fin de la bataille, il s'était sauvé sans prévenir personne. Aussi Jellal s'attendait tout à fait à cette réponse de la part d'Erza.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Tiens, se dit-il. Il avait imaginé le même ton mordant et le froncement de sourcil.

- Je suis venue te parler…, soupira-t-il.

Si Jellal soupirait, c'était pour une bonne raison. Ultear lui avait carrément mis le piment sous la bouche (mais siiiii ! Le fameux piment que Jellal trouvait « épicé » pendant la bataille avec Jera Nekis). Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, me direz-vous ? Pour la bonne raison que Ultear et Meridy en ont marre que Jellal foire chacune de leur mission parce que « Erza me manque, c'est moi qui lui ai donné son nom avec la couleur de ses cheveux, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… ». Du coup Ultear lui avait ordonné d'avouer ses sentiments à la belle mage. Et il en transpirait encore, mais de peur cette fois.

- Me parler ? Mais pour quoi ? demanda Erza en arrêtant momentanément son aura la plus noire.

Jellal se tourna vers Ultear qui tenait haut la main le piment rouge avec une moue cynique. Meridy le regardait avec désespoir. Jellal soupira.

- Te parler de … de…

- Oui ? demanda Erza en le regardant dans les yeux.

Merde, soupira Jellal : elle s'impatientait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil mais il sut que c'était inutile : il sentait déjà le goût du piment dans sa bouche.

- Pourquoi tu regardes derrière toi comme ça ? Il y a ta fiancée qui t'attend ?

Aie, songea Jellal : elle était jalouse.

- Je n'ai pas de fiancée, soupira le malheureux mage aux cheveux bleus.

- Je le sais, ça ! Tu as toujours mal menti, Jellal…

Jellal leva les yeux pour croiser le regard doux d'Erza. Il lui sourit maladroitement, sourire que lui retourna Erza.

Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel et Levy arrivèrent devant la scène. Natsu vit que Gajeel restait près de Levy sans pour autant lui donner la main. Il sourit avec une joie mauvaise.

- Tu as honte de sortir avec Levy, Gajeel ?

Levy se mit à rougir violemment tandis que Lucy se tournait vers Natsu.

- Natsu, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Mêle-toi de tes oignons, la Salamandre, grogna Gajeel.

- Haha ! On dirait que j'ai touché un point faible, tête d'acier !

- L'allumette, si j'étais toi je me tiendrais tranquille, soupira Grey tandis que Jubia lui martyrisait son bras.

- Grey, tes vêtements, soupira Cana.

- Merde !

Pendant que Grey cherchait ses vêtements sous le regard plus qu'heureux de Jubia qui savait PARFAITEMENT où était ses vêtements puisqu'elle était assise dessus, Natsu et Gajeel se faisaient face. Levy et Lucy retenaient tant bien que mal leurs petit-amis.

- Lucy, lâche-moi ! grogna Natsu.

- Même pas en rêve ! lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

- Gajeel ! s'exclama Levy en panique.

- Tch ! Lâche-moi, crevette !

- Ah, oui ! Une crevette ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite je te rase tes cheveux !

Erza vit très bien la tension qui se profilait pour les 4 Mages. Elle allait pousser gentiment Jellal quand celui-ci vit une ouverture parfaite. Il l'embrassa. Erza ne s'y attendait _pas du tout _! Elle approfondit le baiser sans réfléchir. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Ultear brandir le piment rouge avec joie sous le regard soulagé de Meridy. Le baiser de Jellal et Erza eut un autre impact. Lucy et Levy avaient vu la scène. Pas Natsu et Gajeel qui étaient trop occupés à jouer au jeu de celui-qui-baissera-les-yeux-le-premier-aura-perdu. Lucy et Levy se regardèrent, la même lueur décidée dans le regard. Levy retourna Gajeel avec une force dont le Dragon Slayer et, soyons franc, Levy ne se seraient jamais crus capable. Puis, avant que Gajeel ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle sauta à son cou et l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle vit que Lucy faisait de même avec Natsu puis elle ferma les yeux, emmêlant ses petits doigts dans les long cheveux noirs de Gajeel. Celui-ci se réveilla enfin et approfondit le baiser qu'avait commencé Levy.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama quelqu'un.

Ce n'est pas la voix de Droy qui arrêta les baisers de Levy et de Lucy. Ni le « Levyyyyy » qui suivit. Non, ce fut les voix de Makarof et de Mirajane.

- Dis-moi, Mirajane, les mariages sont disponibles ce mois-ci ?

- Je ne sais pas, Maître, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sens que 3 mariages vont bientôt être mis en place.

Natsu et Lucy, Gajeel et Levy, Erza et Jellal arrêtèrent en même temps de s'embrasser. Et eurent la même réaction.

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

La Guilde se mit à rire au complet.

Fin deuxième et dernière version.

**Et voilà la fin ^^"**

**Reviews/Critiques/Questions sont la bienvenue :)**

**Bonnes vacances à vous!**


End file.
